With development of technique and reduction of cost, the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) LCD and TFT liquid crystal television have been replacing the dominant position of conventional CRT in the art of display. As compared to the CRT displays, the TFT LCDs have advantages of low radiation, low power consumption and small volume. However, one defect of the TFT LCDs is relatively lower contrast and luminance. Especially in display of dark pictures, level sense is decreased due to the existence of Gamma curve.
To address this problem, a Dynamic Gamma Control (DGC) solution is proposed in the related art. The main idea of DGC is to increase luminance differences between the gray levels which are dominant in a picture by varying the gamma voltage so that the contrast of the picture is increased. In particular, firstly, a histogram statistics is performed on a Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) data received by a receiver, and then a gamma reference voltage processing is performed according to the result of the histogram statistics in which the dynamic ranges of gray level voltages having more distribution are widened and the dynamic ranges of gray level voltages having less distribution are narrowed, so that the contrast ratio between the gray levels which are dominant in the picture is enhanced, thereby increasing the contrast of the picture. In practice, the DGC solution has the following problems:
(1) The luminance is increased with increment of the contrast ratio, and the unnecessary luminance increases the power consumption of the backlight source and in turn that of the product; and
(2) Human eyes will perceive flicker when continuous pictures show alternation between brightness and darkness or a picture becomes brighter or darker sharply.